Pink & Black
by Ima be a lil ray o' sunshine
Summary: Crona decides enough is enough he is tired of being weak and to start being stronger he needs to deal with the one thing that he has wanted since as long as he could remember, Death the kid. (this story is currently in progress so please if you like it follow up on the story with every chapter I write.)
1. Chapter 1

Pink & Black

I didn't know how to deal with this, I never do. Sometimes I wonder if I was stronger I might not be scared anymore. Sometimes I wake up in the darkness just waiting for death to take me away. And this time it had, or should I say _he_ had. Lord death himself took me from my mother's dead body lying in a heap of her black witch arrows. She was a witch who was full of evil. She never wanted me, all she did was use me for her experiments like now I have black blood and a living weapon inside of me. Now I'm in a prison cell cuddling with what seems likely to be my only friend, a pillow. I was full of paradichlorobenzene, a word used for a poison chemical but also for a person's jealousy. I am jealous of humans, with their normal lives and everything they ever wanted. Me I was raised in a dark room with nothing, not even lights. The closest thing I had to a possession was Ragnorok and he seemed more likely to possess me than the other way around.


	2. Chapter 2

A slight nock on the iron door set me off. I was already lost in thought that the noise of the creaking door just made me feel more deranged. "Geeze Crona, have you gotten _any _sleep at all these past few days?" it was Kid. I looked him up and down, his non-symmetrical black hair, sleepy yellow eyes and his perfectly symmetrical black suit. I blinked sleepily and shook my head slowly. "Aw, come on, here, I wouldn't wanna sleep in this prison either…. I'll convince my dad to let you sleep in my room in turn I watch over you, but I don't think there is anything wrong with you." He held out his hand and I took it, pulling me up and leading me out of the room he smiled. His hand so warm and knowing held tightly, I dropped the pillow because I realized I didn't need it anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

Walking through the hall everyone gave me dirty looks. Even though I knew it was because of my mother I couldn't help but wonder 'what did I do'. Scared practically out of my (…wait I'm not wearing pants…. I hope I won't have to wear this cloak anymore soon) well any way so scared out of my mind I intertwined my arms in Kid's and hugged him tightly. I wonder what lord death will say. Kid knocked twice then I heard death's usual goofy voice "hiyyya Kid, how are ya? And who is th- Crona?! What are you doing out of your room?" I froze, what was he going to do with me? Kid slid in front of me defending off any attacks his father might throw in my direction. "Father, _I_ let Crona out. And actually I wanted to ask you something regarding where Crona stays." He paused as if waiting for his father to object but lord death only motioned for him to continue. "If I watch over him may he stay in my room? I can't stand the thought of him in that prison another day. Please father?" it always surprised me the way that Kid spoke and dressed so formally. His father just stood there thinking for a second before he said in a small quizzical voice "sure…but make sure you watch over…him…." Kid smiled, he got his way and it seemed it wasn't the first time but what puzzled me wasn't that but the way his father reacted, just didn't seem normal. Even to me and I'm far from the norm.


	4. Chapter 4

"**Do you have everything you need?" he asked but we both knew I had nothing worth possession. Taking me down a hall I had never seen before he led me to his room. "Welcome to my symmetrical home" he said dreamily. He walked over to one of his bureaus and pulled out some clothes. "Take off your clothes" he ordered. I stepped back in shock but started taking them off till I was left in my boxers.****Kid stared at me in a strange way that made me feel tingly all over. He looked me up and down a few times, licked his lips and passed an item of clothing. I put it on and it seemed to fit."****Does this look okay?" i asked.****He laughed and agreed than passed over another item of clothing. It was fun I had never had any other clothes than the black cloak my mom made me wear. The last outfit was a bunny costume, I slid it on embarrassed but when I turned around kid wasn't laughing this time, no he actually looked like a hungry animal ready to pounce on his prey. I assumed that was me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**When we came back from dinner we realized we needed to make sleeping arrangements because kid only had 1 bed. I kept my fingers silently crossed that he would just let me sleep with him. We talked for a while until he said my wish out loud. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to sleep in the same bed-(sly glance towards me)- were both **_**boys **_**anyway, right?"****Going to an almost over organized shelf he plucked off a manga and went to sit on the floor by the bed. I grabbed a pillow off his bed secretly smelling it and sat back to back on the floor with him. The only noise left in the room was the flipping of the pages in kid's book. I got so bored and so curious that I looked over his shoulder to his book.****He was reading yaoi. And I was sure I that I probably shouldn't have snuck a peek. Eventually I got so sleepy that it all went black and I drifted off to dream land.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I awoke in Kid's bed in the white outfit he had so kindly given to me. I looked around and found Kid staring at me.**"**Hey" I said nervously and hopped off the bed. In mid air kid had moved in front of me and caught me. Holding me tightly in his arms I could feel him smile. Purposefully falling backwards so I landed on top of him he laughed.**"**What are you doing?!" I squealed. Rubbing the back of his head he whispered a small 'ouch'. All of a sudden the door burst open.****Heeeeeeeey! Whatcha guys dooooing huh? Heehee!****It was Liz and Patty, Kid's humanized weapons. Being unsymmetrical in every way to each other really annoys kid therefore I don't count 'em as a threat. Wait what am I thinking about? Liz and Patty are both really nice people and I'm not going to discriminate them just because I have queer feelings for Kid. "GYAAAAH!" Kid gasped "KNOCK FIRST BEFORE YOU ENTER A ROOOOOM!" "FUUUCK!" pushing me off of him and jumping up he stormed towards them carrying literally what you would call death's stare.**"**Three things, 1****st**** this is none of your business, 2****nd**** (deep breath and closing of eyes) what you saw here today…**_**never**_** happened, and 3****rd**** KNOCK before entering through a closed door." Patty all of a sudden started giggling uncontrollably. "But kid, (burst of giggles) you... (Peels of laughter) have **_**four**_** fingers up (another burst of laughter)" I thought for a second, she was right. But Kid is too smart to think he put up only 3 fingers. "I am well aware of that Patty, but **_**four**_** fingers are so much more symmetrical than **_**three**_** even though eight is a more symmetrical number it just wouldn't be the same as putting up **_**four**_** fingers." Symmetry I thought and almost laughed myself, symmetry was the answer to everything Kid does.**


	7. Chapter 7

Kid shoved Liz and Patty out the door, slammed and locked it. Glancing over at me checking me over once and extending a hand he said "not a word." I wanted to do something so bad all I wanted to do was kiss him so I decided now is the time I start dealing with things and devised a plan. "Um kid can I ask you a question?" "Yeah sure" he replied. I leaned in pretending to whisper in his ear and kissed him on the cheek. His cheek was sooo soft and it took all my strength not to test if his lips were the same."Whoa! What do you think you're doing? Get off of me you… impure!"Startled I stumbled back and fell against the went black.

_**from now on until i decide the next few chapters will be in Death The Kid's point of view**_


	8. Chapter 8

I hated doing what I did; being Death the kid meant I couldn't go beyond certain boundaries sadly enough. So I decided that I'd just have to fantasize about Crona and me in a yaoi fanfic instead of live it, for now… I put him in my bed making sure he was perfectly straight, though I didn't want it that way. I dream of an unsymmetrical life with Crona where we can be whatever we want, where nothing is straight. No I hate symmetry but it's just so damn good so…so organized. My gosh what was I going to do. Glancing over to Crona I realized what I would do. "Hehe I'll cut your hair you unsymmetrical heart breaking bastered. Your hair will be perfect." Bending over the bed grabbing a strand of hair he woke up. I couldn't think of what to do. Pulling him toward me I kissed him, dropping the scissors.


	9. Chapter 9 (a tad bit graphic)

**warning this gets a tad bit graphic**

Everything inside me turned clockwork; I realized I really do love Crona. I loved him like crazy. I… I just didn't want to ever let him leave. He was mine. Hot tears of pain stung my cheeks and I realized we were both crying about this stupid, forbidden LOVE. Pulling him to a sitting position I got on the bed. Kissing him was like nothing I had ever felt before, hot and moist. My tongue trying to find a path into his wet cavern almost got bitten by Crona's inexperienced mouth. Hesitating he grabbed at my hair to pull me closer. I wanted something so bad and I knew exactly what it was but I didn't want to scare him away. I wanted to feel the pleasure of being his and him being mine, I wanted to be inside him. "I love you." He said almost of a moan. "I love me too."


	10. Chapter 10

Okay so I…. yeah something happened last night. Yes I'm still a virgin but I don't know if I want to be. I wanted to cry. When I awoke this morning kid was nowhere to be found and I was sure it was a cold hearted rejection. I was starting to wonder where Ragnorok had gone when out of the blue speak of the devil. "Go away!" I yelled like a baby then I started to blubber. Grabbing the stuffed rabbit that kid just recently gave me I found scissors on the floor and cut open its stomach. Tearing out its red fluffy guts I cried out and cried in. "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE EVERYOOHUHUHUHUUUUUUUN!" Tears fell like my black blood in globs of hot sticky salty whatever the fuck that their made out of. I just didn't care.


End file.
